377 kph 2: Retaliation (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Knights of the Elements Pictures |Row 3 title = Co-produced by |Row 3 info = Pankavuranov Pictures Marksman Productions |Row 4 title = Written by |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Distributor |Row 6 info = Margovyan National Pictures |Row 7 title = Release Date |Row 7 info = February 11, 2015 (South America, UK, Asia) February 13, 2015 (U.S., Canada) March 2015 (other countries) |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 174 minutes |Row 9 title = Budget |Row 9 info = 154 million |Row 10 title = Box office |Row 10 info = m5,759,486,457}} 377 kph 2: Retaliation is a 2015 Margovyan action-adventure crime-thriller film produced by Knights of the Elements Pictures in association with Pankavuranov Pictures, Marksman Productions and Margovyan National Pictures, and is composed of an all-star cast headed by , and , most of which reprised their roles from the previous film, . The film was inspired by the unexpected success of its predecessor. The film continues the story of veteran underground race car driver Yevgeniy Subokov as he leaves his married life and returns to the life of crime after a major tragedy occurred within his race crew and as he faces a greater rival in the race track. The film was released in Margovyan theaters on February 11, 2015, and earned over 250 million margots two days after its release, followed by a significant increase in income after its US release on February 13. Theatrical release ended May 5, 2015, grossing a total of m5.7 billion. Because of its success that topped that of its predecessor, a was greenlighted and was released on February 24, 2016. Plot About a year after the events of the , former veteran underground racer Yevgeniy Subokov ( ) is now living a peaceful life with his wife Svetlana ( ), who is now pregnant with their first child. However, driving home from his new job as a delivery man, Yevgeniy was called by Kiril Marukov ( ), his secretary from his former race team, The Little Empire, saying that Pavel Marlinov ( ), the man whom Yevgeniy put in charge of the Little Empire as he left the life of crime, was killed in a freak accident when his race rival forced him into a collision with a large fuel tanker, his body fully burnt out and unidentifiable by the time he was taken out of the car. Attending Pavel's funeral, Yevgeniy discovers that the race rival that killed his former protegee is none other than Mikhail Gaganovsky ( ), brother of the late Gavril Gaganovsky, whom Yevgeniy successfully killed during his last race in revenge to his best friend, Svetlana's brother Lavrenty. Seeing that Mikhail, being the notorious and hostile racer and criminal he is, may be out for the entire Little Empire (and already started with Pavel) in revenge, Yevgeniy, after consulting his entire dilemma to his wife, decided to quit his day job, return to the life of crime, and take over the Little Empire once and for all. The next day, Yevgeniy officially returned to the Little Empire and saw some of his former racers still in the team, which included the Rambuv twins ( and ), Aleksei ( ), and Kiril himself, however, he finds out that Olga, their off-road specialist, was taken back by her former director after seeing her performances in the events that she participated on, so she left the crew and instead brought in her best friend Andreya ( ), who is as equally good in off-road techniques. Yevgeniy also met the new entertainment crew, where Aleksandr ( ) and Ravil ( ) haven't left yet. However, Oleg left after signing in with a legitimate race crew, and their gay companion Karl (cameo by ) left to live a new life with the crew's former bomb specialist Boris (cameo by ), much to the depression of Boris' ex-girlfriend Mikaela (cameo by ) to the point that she committed suicide. However, a new gay companion in the form of Martin"a" ( ) was brought in, and a female stripper named Yordana, who goes by the screen name "Sexy Joe" ( ), was brought in as addition. Yevgeniy also met the new car specialists team, which is now composed of Vyacheslava ( ), an expert on bombs and traps, and Kiril's twin sister Karla ( ). However, seeing that his team might fall down hard without his best racer, Yevgeniy tried calling some of his best racers from his first years as race team manager, who were now scattered all over the world with their own team of racers, to come back to the Little Empire, but to no avail; most were really busy preparing for world tournaments; some have already died out in racing accidents; and the others have already left the life of crime to live peaceful lives as parents. However, after a friendly race with one of his old friends (cameo by ), Yevgeniy was reminded of an old mate way back in the 90's whose skills on the road bested everyone on the team: Fatima Volkova. Yevgeniy drives all the way to the Juan Maryanov Memorial Jail in Greendrop, New Marginalia to pay a visit to the now forty year old Volkova ( ), who has been detained since 1998 after she was framed up for the murders of several racers under an opponent race team. Although having a past relationship with him which ended badly shortly before she was arrested, Fatima agreed to help Yevgeniy, in one condition: a night with him before the final race is held. Yevgeniy, who is well-connected, sought the help of some of his former teammates and protegees who are residing in Greendrop to help Fatima escape from prison. After she was out, the two drove back to Arbatskaya to prepare for what Mikhail would do next, as well as to plan on how they are going to finish him before he finishes them all. After Fatima meets the Little Empire, they head on over to the garage, where the team makes and assembles Fatima's race car. However, as they were expecting a special delivery from their "trusted supplier" (cameo by ) containing the engine parts, ECU, transmission, suspension, and other basic performance parts, their package was intercepted by an unmarked van driven by an unknown guy wearing a black mask all over his face. While the rest of the team were working on a car, Yevgeniy and Fatima go out for a friendly race from the East end of the Northern Margovyan Superhighway to its West end, and back. After Yevgeniy crosses the East toll gate first, the first time he has ever beaten Fatima since the 90's, he gets a phone call from Kiril, saying that the garage exploded, burning up three of their sports cars and hospitalizing Vyacheslava and Karla, who were the only ones in the garage when it happened. Yevgeniy and Fatima go to the hospital, to the room where the two girls are confined, only to find the same man in black mask, who was then revealed to be Manta Ray Cyrus ( ), an accomplice of Mikhail's, knocked unconscious on the floor, and Karla's EKG monitor show a perfectly straight horizontal line and beep constantly, meaning that she's dead. Vyacheslava then narrated that after she and Karla were hospitalized, Mikhail ordered both of them finished before the Little Empire suspects anything. Since Karla's suffering from comatose due to the impact of the explosion, Manta Ray was able to finish her, however, Vyacheslava regained consciousness just as Manta Ray was about to inject the poison on her, so she got up and was able to knock him out. Yevgeniy then ordered Fatima to finish Manta Ray, which she did by stocking him into the trunk of his own car, driving to the Amazon River and throwing him off unconsious in the river. While he was attending to Vyacheslava, he receives a phone call from an unknown caller, telling him to go to the specific address that he gave. Yevgeniy went to the said address with Kiril and Fatima, and they were met by Mikhail himself, who introduces them to his crew, which included Manta Ray, who, much to their surprise, survived the river. Along with him is his brother UV Ray Cyrus ( ), and his sister Carly Rae Cyrus ( . He told Yevgeniy that he is willing to forgive him for what he did to Gavril, if Yevgeniy gives in to his demand of a series of one-on-one race events against each of Yevgeniy's racers (including Fatima), and a final race between him and Yevgeniy himself. Though knowing what Mikhail is really up to, Yevgeniy accepts the challenge nonetheless. Over the next few months, the entire crew took on the challenges and passed with flying colors. However, little by little, Yevgeniy was forgetting about his pregnant wife, alone at home waiting for him every nght, and that the final event was the tentative date of Svetlana's impending childbirth. The day before the final race came, Fatima insisted that Yevgeniy pay up what he promised the moment they made a deal getting Fatima out of prison to get her to join the Little Empire: a "night out" before the final race. While they were doing it in Hotel Sogov Arbatskaya City, a long-suspicious Svetlana catches the two of them in the middle of a "sexual climax." Svetlana walks out while Yevgeniy was trying to explain himself, until Svetlana's water broke. Yevgeniy immediately takes her to the hospital , and while his wife was in the delivery room giving birth, he tells the crew that he won't be making it to the final race event, and that Kiril should convince Gaganovsky to move the date of the race. Svetlana has finally given birth to their son, Lavrenty, named after Yevgeniy's best friend and Svetlana's brother, after which Yevgeniy and Svetlana had a small talk about the events of the past few months. Meanwhile, Kiril couldn't make Mikhail move the date of the final event; in fact, Mikhail unveiled his plan to obliterate Yevgeniy in a rigged race where his four opponents will be Mikhail, Manta Ray, UV Ray and Carly Rae. Mikhail was gonna order Carly Rae to kill Svetlana before she "takes the massive poop out of her," so that he would get the house that Yevgeniy would be leaving once the plan is successful. However, when anyone crosses the finish line and he presses the button that will trigger the bomb in Yevgeniy's car, he will also obliterate Manta Ray, UV Ray and Carly Rae, since he doesn't want anyone to share his earnings, and that once he gets what he wants, he won't be needing the three of them anymore. Carly Rae overhears Mikhail's plan, and decided to get a little revenge. Early morning, just as Svetlana was about to get ready to go home, Carly Rae comes to the hospital and tells Svetlana (with a sleeping Yevgeniy in the same room) to just lay low and not let Mikhail see them, as Mikhail has expected that by now, Carly Rae had already killed Svetlana. Svetlana decides to stay another day in the hospital so as not to be found by Mikhail in their house. Carly Rae then tells her brothers about Mikhail's plan. Manta Ray quickly seconds Carly Rae's plan of siding with the Little Empire and un-sabotaging their cars, as well as Yevgeniy's. However, UV Ray doesn't believe her, and stays true to Mikhail. Carly Rae and Manta Ray then goes to the garage where the Little Empire has been preparing for battle (and panicking about who they are going to have as replacement for Yevgeniy), and tells them about Mikhail's plan. At first, the crew doesn't believe them, but after some persuasions, they were finally on board. While Carly Rae, Manta Ray and Vyacheslava try to remove the bombs from Yevgeniy's car, as well as the siblings' cars, their entertainment team went in to distract Mikhail and UV Ray, while the rest of the team pondered about who was going to replace Yevgeniy. After several "elections", they finally settled for Fatima, as she is just as good as Yevgeniy in high-speed racing, and that if Mikhail's plan becomes successful, she might probably survive the explosion that might just make her face look worse. Meanwhile, while Carly Rae and the rest were removing the bomb from UV Ray's car, Mikhail walks in, so they decided to leave the bomb temporarily. When Mikhail leaves, they planted all three bombs on Mikhail's car, but forget to remove the bomb from UV Ray's car. Just as Fatima was about to get ready for battle, Yevgeniy returns and says he is taking on Mikhail man to man. The race starts, with everybody in position; however, halfway into the race, UV Ray realizes that there really was a bomb on his car, and that Carly Rae was right; Mikhail was taking them out when he gets what he wants. He then calls Carly Rae from the opponent car, who then realizes that she forgot to remove the bomb from his car. She advised him to get out of the car as soon as anyone gets to the finish line, which he did after hanging up, as he saw Yevgeniy was about to cross the finish line. Mikhail then pressed the buttons, and all bombs were triggered, obliterating Mikhail on the spot. Carly Rae and Manta Ray was accepted to the Little Empire, while UV Ray, shook by Mikhail's betrayal, decided to leave underground racing, as it was "too much for him to take," and resort to legitimate racing, where people play "by the rules." Meanwhile, Yevgeniy congratulates everyone for a job well done, and he tells the crew that he is finally leaving to accept the responsibility of fatherhood, and that he is making Fatima the new leader of the Little Empire, which she accepts. He then walks away from the crew as the screen fades to black. In a post-credits scene, Fatima and Manta Ray are shown being chased by the police, since Fatima is still an escaped convict. Fatima and Manta Ray successfully mislead the police cars chasing them and lose them in the midst of Arbatskaya City, but just as Manta Ray thinks that he had escaped, a taxi crashes into his car, resulting in a horrible accident. Manta Ray is helpless as he is pinned in his turned-over car, and then a stray spark from the shorting electronics detonates the leaking nitrous oxide, killing Manta Ray instantly. A man (cameo by ) watches Manta Ray's car explode, and then he calls someone through his cellphone and tells the person, "One down, many more to go." Cast * as Yevgeniy Subokov * as young adult Yevgeniy Subokov * as Fatima Volkova * as young adult Fatima Volkova * as Mikhail Gaganovsky * as Svetlana Dimakulanova-Subokova * as Pavel Marlinov * as Vyacheslav Rambuv * as Vladislav Rambuv * as Aleksei Pavlov * as Andreya Queruva * as Yordana "Sexy Joe" Gregoriyevskaya * as Aleksandr Vodovich * as Ravil Porsenko * as Martin Chudovsky/"Martina Chudovskaya" * as Vyacheslava Irazanka * as Kiril Marukov * as Karla Marukova * as Manta Ray Cyrus * as UV Ray Cyrus * as Carly Rae Cyrus also cameos as a mysterious man who appears to have orchestrated Manta Ray Cyrus' accident and eventual death in a post-credits scene. Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)